destined_dynasty_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lelouch Kamina
Lelouch Kamina •Race : Guardian / Espada - Birthday : August 8•Age : 24 (314) Gender : male •Height :(formerly) 120 cm •Weight : 30kg (167 lbs.) •Blood Type : Core - Vinuse •Professional Status : Single •Home town : Britannia First Appearance : {Dw} ep. 186 {Deep} ep # 2 ''' '''Status : Alive •Go by’s: •• God Blade • Red demon• Shallow eye • lulu Natures Personality Lelouch's underground name is "Azure" because of the misfortune that lies in his wake. He always says to his target "I have came to undo your sin's" before killing them and he always completes a mission with 100% accuracy, without remorse. This is a side that Ace, a comrade of lower ranking, admires. Lelouch´s demeanor is very cool, bordering nonchalant and almost detached until he met a girl, Kiana, who was a hunter who lived life as she wanted too. He then began to reveal a much warmer and more human side of himself, which Ace despised Kiana for. Character Lelouch has been already deemed one of the most technical characters in DDWs by the Fanbase community, requiring highly precise attack inputs and a good knowledge of Fighting awareness. For example, his speed is alrighty equal to that of Rex has the fastest combos other then sora Series. (Electric Crystalize God Slash), allowing him to weaken attacks to 20-30% damage when he capitalizes on the opponent's mistakes; however this is limited by the difficulty of executing the move as fast as possible. Similar scenarios can be encountered in other aspects as well (a tougher combo usually does more damage, the better set-ups and techniques are difficult to execute etc), so Lelouch is usually only intervein in missions that are high execution prowess. It has been noted in by his opponet's that Lelouch Kamina that theoretically, has a brick-wall defense and perfect execution, he could possibly be the best character in the Show. L.O.A. Saga As a member of the L.O.A, Lelouch regularly takes on false identities and personas for his missions and day to day life, such as Azien Udahoda ,a good-natured, timid Chinese exchange student who tries to help others but otherwise generally keeps to himself, But as "Azure" he is a calculating assassin. Unusually for a assassin, Lelouch exhibits and sometimes acts upon emotions. Lelouch also has a huge appetite, often surprising people with how much he can eat. Despite being an heartless killer, Lelouch still has "human emotions". He deeply cares for a women name Ino, and searches for her after her disappearance. After Ino disappearance, there is a drastic change in Lelouch's personality. He takes up drinking, is more ruthless, quicker to anger and would often lash out at Ace, striking Her across the face whenever she said something that angered him. He was rarely seen angry prior to this, but since learning of Ino's whereabouts, Lelouch reverts back to his previous attitude. Lost Kid Before he being born in the L.O.A., Lelouch was a caring boy who looked after his friends and didn't have no knowlege of his parents and didn't care cause he was brought up without them.Him and his friends were all test subjects that didn't know the dangers they would face. Despite his age Lelouch seemed to be the guardian of his friends. During a Rainy day of traing in the Danger council him and his friends were left to deal with an life or death situtation where they had to fight against Byion (A created monster), He awaken his Devil traigger, with the ability to control Ice and Lighting on a molecular level, causing him to become an higher level of test subject known as the (original BK-71). Soon after, Lelouch was recruited into the L.O.A. Although Lelouch hated killing, he did so anyway so as to be with Ino, who did not view him as just a senseless killer. He became so good at fighting, that even before he obtained his Devil Trigger, he became known as "Azure". Objective During the "'Britannias War", Ino went missing with the rest of Lelouch's team. Lelouch then came into possession of a more interesting test subject and became new "BK-71". He continued to serve the L.O.A. In hopes of finding out where Ino is, and more about the L.O.A. Lelouch also has a past history with the leader of the Armica Army and former L.O.A co-worker, Ace. On a mission, Lelouch comes face to face with Yodoichi on a rooftop in Tokyo. When Yodoichi attempts to throw her new opponent into the air, Lelouch uses cables to grab onto the railing and also onto Yodoichi herself. This starts choking Yodoichi, and she’s soon forced to the ground. Lelouch wants to know about a stolen item, but Yodoichi says with someone of your talents shouldn't be working for the L.O.A. he responds back "why do you say that." She says they have been doing illegal experiments. and this gives lelouch a flash back, Giving yodoichi time to exscape. The next morning Lelouch has an objective to find yodoichi and bring her in.